A Red Ranger from another realm Part 1
A Red Ranger from another realm Part 1 is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With a Red Ranger from another realm arriving for help, Twilight Sparkle and her friends must help him prevent the upcoming threat. It's 3 in the morning/Connor Lacey, The Red Realm Force Ranger It was 3 A.M. that night, Spike was in a dream where he is showing Rarity around a mysterious land of ice cream. He shows her his house, made of ice cream and "extra chocolate fudge". He then wakes up at 3 AM and both he & Sunset sees Twilight Sparkle pacing downstairs in her room, worrying about herself running out of time in this month's schedule to make a new schedule. The next day, Twilight remains awake writing out her schedule until dawn. As she finishes, a bright light appears on the other side of the garage, Just then, the DeLorean Time Machine appears out of the bright light, with a injured helmet, tattered suit with an bandage, and a scar on his face. Twilight is initially shocked, since meeting another her is "not scientifically possible." The Red Ranger from another realm explained that he is from his own realm, Twilight asked how he figured out how to time travel, to which he responds by stating that the spell is in the Demantional Wrist Bond Morpher. Unfortunately, due to Twilight's intense curiosity about time travel, the Red Ranger is unable to get a word in edgewise and doesn't have enough time to warn her of what will happen, which is when he is from. He passed out before he is able to convey her warning. Twilight assumes that because the Red Ranger looked as bad as he did, he was going to warn Twilight about some kind of horrible disaster and determines that she has to find out what it is and prevent it. Telling Sunset and the girls/Twilight spoke with Ransik Meanwhile with Sunset and the girls, they were beginning to wonder where Twilight is. But then, Twilight came in a flash of lightning to tell them the bad news that's happened. So, they went to the secret lab and spoke to Ransik. When Twilight told him about the Red Ranger from another realm, Ransik discovered that he is actually from another dimension. Leaving Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Futtershy speechless and Rarity fainted. Connor's Awake and meeting the Harmony Force Rangers Soon, the Red Ranger woke up in Fluttershy's room fully recovered. But when sees them, they were confused. Then, he remembered who they are. Twilight and her friends introduced themselves. Connor explained that he is a Red Realm Force Ranger from his own dimension, he warned them about what will happen if Scar plans to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers completely. Twilight and her friends were horrified, But Sunset won't let it happen and joined forces with Connor to stop Scar. Nightmare Moon encounters Scar Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon finds a way to destroy the Harmony Rangers. Then, Scar came and told her that another ranger came to the past to prevent him from changing history. So, they made a deal. The Ultimate Team Up/Harmony Force and Realm Force Come Together Back with Connor and the girls at the secret lair, Twilight and Connor came up with a plan to stop Eggman. However, there was trouble downtown. So, they decided to check it out. When they came downtown, they found some Outlanders were tearing down the buildings. Then, they saw Scar himself and the battle begins. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "MLP Season 2 - It's about Time" and "Power Rangers Realm Force". *The storyline continues in A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2. Transcript *A Red Ranger from another realm Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225